Rangers In Space!
by Kellybird
Summary: This is a sequel to Enter the White Ranger. Tommy becomes a space ranger and clashes with the leader and the enemy and some friends are needed to help them out. When Astronema almost succeeds, someone is gravely injured, but who? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Rangers…. In Space!**

Chapter 1:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. This chapter is just a little bit of info on Turbo according to the Kellybird. You kinda need it to understand the rest of the story... I think.**_

When the zeo rangers were given the Turbo powers, Rocky had hurt his back and so wasn't able to receive the blue turbo powers, so twelve year old Justin Stewart received them instead. Tommy received the red powers, Tanya the yellow powers, Adam the green powers, Kat the pink powers and Kimberly received the crimson powers.

Kimberly adapted the quickest to her new powers as she had developed a liking for racing cars and motorbikes. She loved speed and found the new zords much more enjoyable. Tommy also developed a liking for racing when he received his new powers and raced regularly at the local race track.

Zordon had found a way to get back to Eltar and so he and Alpha 5 left the rangers in the care of Dimetria and Alpha 6, and occasionally, Zelphina. Tanya, Rocky, Kat, Jason and Ashley graduated from High School. Dimetria announced that Tanya, Kat and Adam had to pass on their powers. Tanya gave hers to Ashley, Adam gave his to a boy called Carlos and Katherine gave hers to a girl named Cassie. Tommy thought he was finally getting out but Zelphina laughed and said that he, Kimberly and Justin would be keeping their powers.

The newish team proved to be very good rangers. Jason stayed to help Alpha out and since Billy had left for Aquitar and Ashley was a proper ranger, the help was needed. TJ Johnson was recruited to help out in the command centre with the promise from Tommy that he would one day be a ranger.

They fought the space pirate Divatox, who knew Rita and Zedd and was trying to take over the world. They were quite successful.

However, she destroyed the command centre, and the turbo powers along with it. She was heading into space and the rangers wanted to get to Zordon in Eltar, but with Zelphina and Dimetria nowhere to be found, they had to devise a plan of their own.

A friend of Jack's, Tommy's adoptive father, worked in the Nasada space terminal. The rangers planned to use this to get to Eltar. They sent Justin in to tell them about the rangers needing a ride to Eltar. The plan was that Tommy, Kimberly and Jason would stay behind to make sure Divatox didn't attack once the others were gone. Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, Alpha 6 and Justin would go into space.

At the last minute, Justin said he wanted to stay, so they left without him. Tommy, Kim, Jason, Justin and Maddy watched them rocket into space.

"We," said Tommy, "are free!" They all laughed. "I hope they get to Zordon in time though," said Justin. "Yeah," said Kimberly. "I do too." She smiled though. They had been rangers for a long time. It was nice to have some time off.

"Why are you so sad Jason?" asked Tommy. "Oh. Emily dumped me…" "Awww," said Kimberly. "Are you sure it wasn't evil rangers sending you break up letters?" Tommy joked. Jason laughed. Justin didn't get it. "I'm sure," said Jason. "She broke up with me in person." Kim looked at Justin. "We'll tell you later." He nodded.

"You know what?" said Tommy. "What?" asked Jason. "I wish we still had the viewing globe." They laughed and went home, looking forward to resting.

_**A/N So yeah early days. Remember this is a sequel to Enter The White Ranger so don't say you're confused if the answer's there. I still want reviews though, or else no more story. Ha ha!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. Enjoy!**_

A month had passed since the rangers had blasted off into outer space. They met a space ranger named Andros. He seemed friendly enough when he found out that the humans were not enemies, but rangers from earth. He had given Ashley a yellow space morpher, Cassie a pink space morpher, Carlos a black space morpher and TJ a green space morpher.

They were all now quite good friends and Andros proved to be a good leader. However, they found that he knew very little about earth matters and he wouldn't accept advice or help from the others because they had never been red rangers. They sometimes found this hard to deal with.

Ashley was looking around in the Astro Megaship. She was in one of the control rooms when she saw a morpher in a case. She went over to look at it. She heard someone come in behind her. It was Andros.

"Why is this morpher in here, and not in the power vault?" she asked him. "Because no one can use it. It's the blue morpher," he replied. "Why can nobody use it?" she asked again. "Only a person who has been evil, and good, and has proved he has no more evil inside of him whilst being a ranger can use it, and I've never even heard of a guy like that, let alone meet him."

Ashley turned to face him. She looked at him and grinned. "Maybe you haven't," she said, "but I have!" She thought this was great. It could solve both problems at once. They were struggling with Astronema and with Andros, but bring this guy on board and he could help with both.

She told the others and Andros finally agreed to go and meet him at least. She warned him that he may not want to be a ranger again so he shouldn't get his hopes up. Back on earth, the rangers went to look for the person they hoped could be the new blue space ranger.

On the border of Angel Grove, there was a very popular garage. A lot of people preferred to have their cars fixed there and it was usually busy. It was called Lee Scott Garage and was owned by none other that Jason's uncle. He had employed Jason, who was taking a gap year, and Adam and Tommy who had both taken another year off. Adam's father said that he was being lazy, and ruined all chances of Adam wanting to move back in.

It was a hot, sunny day and it was unusually quiet in the garage. The boys had no cars to work on and so they just sat talking and relaxing. "This is the life," said Jason. "Yeah," agreed Adam. "No more ranger crap going on." They all laughed. "What do you want to do in college?" asked Adam. "I want to study palaeontology, and maybe medicine if I change my mind," said Tommy.

Jason sat up. "What the hell is pateotology?" he asked. Tommy laughed. "Palaeontology," he corrected him. "It's the study of dinosaurs." Jason laughed. "I wanna do something to do with business and mechanics and stuff," he said. "I want to do business too," said Adam.

They heard someone walking up to them. They turned to see it was several people. And they recognised a few. It was the space rangers. "Hey guys," said Adam. "You need something fixed?" Andros grinned. "As a matter of fact, the Megaship needs some repairs and the power vault is lying open and we can't close it and…" "They don't know how to fix that stuff," said Carlos.

"Please don't insult us," said Tommy. "That's your guy," Ashley said to Andros. "Excuse me?" Tommy said to Ashley, looking confused. "Uh oh," said Adam. "Run before they rope you back in." Tommy shook his head. "I don't wanna be a ranger, so don't even…" "Please!"

Tommy looked at Andros. "Who are you? I don't remember sending you up with them." Andros looked back. "I'm Andros and I'm from the planet KO–35." Jason laughed. "Cool name for a planet," he said. "Why me?" Tommy asked him, ignoring Jason. "Because," said Andros, "only a person who has been evil, and good, and has proved he has no more evil inside of him whilst being a ranger can use the blue astro morpher and become the blue space ranger."

Tommy shook his head. "I can't," he said. "Why?" asked Andros. "In case you didn't notice," said Jason, "we're quite busy. We would appreciate if you left now." Andros looked at him. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the Tommy guy." "That was rude," Tommy said. "What?" said Adam. "Jason or space guy?" Tommy laughed. "Both, I suppose."

"Well?" said Andros. Tommy looked at him again. "No. I don't want to put my daughter in that huge mess again." Adam nodded. "The bad guys liked to kidnap her," he said, just in case Andros didn't understand. "Will you at least think about it?" Ashley asked him. "It is a different colour; you haven't been blue before."

Tommy sighed. "OK," he said. "I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean I'll say yes." Ashley smiled. She knew exactly how to make him say yes.

_**A/N Please write reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. Enjoy, and keep reviewing!**_

"Well that was a total waste of time," said Andros. "No it wasn't," said Carlos. "Yeah," agreed Cassie. "He said he'd think about it." Andros stopped walking and turned to face them. They were walking away from the garage and were now in downtown Angel Grove.

"He already has his mind made up. He won't think at all." Ashley grinned. "That's ok," said Ashley. She kept on smiling. "We just have to find a way to make him think harder." The others were confused. "Oh no," said TJ. "Oh yes," said Ashley. "We are going to visit my cousin!"

They arrived at Tommy's house in five minutes and knocked on the door. Kimberly answered it. She smiled when she saw Ashley. "Hey!" said Ashley. "We wanted you to meet Andros, our new red ranger!" Kimberly let them all in.

"So, where are you from?" Kim asked Andros once they were all inside. They all went into the sitting room. "KO-35," he replied and followed the others, leaving her very confused. "KO-35?" she asked. "Yeah, it's a planet." He looked down to the ground. "Who's that?" he asked, indicating Maddy, who was sitting playing with toys.

"She's my daughter," said Kim. "Isn't she cute?" said Ashley. "I guess." Maddy stared at him and watched his every move. "Do all children on earth do that?" Andros asked. "No," said TJ. "Not to people they know." The rest laughed when he couldn't understand.

"Ok Ash," said Kim. "What's the real reason you're here?" Ashley grinned. "We want Tommy to be the blue ranger but he said he'd think about it and I want you to make him think harder." Kimberly laughed. "I don't want him to be a ranger! Then I'd never get to see him." "You can come too," said Andros. They all looked at him.

"What? On KO-35 if a ranger had a family or something they're allowed to go where he works. Is that not the same here?" Cassie smiled. "That's nice Andros, but wouldn't you mind if a six year old who's actually only three was running about all the time?" asked Kimberly. "No." They heard a car pull into the driveway. "Just let Tommy decide," said Kim. "There he is now."

When he came in and saw the rangers Tommy sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?" he said. Ashley shook her head. Jason and Adam came in too. "Hey," said Adam, "are you having a party or something?" "No," said Tommy. Andros was still looking around. "I like earth houses," he said. "This one is very nice."

"Do you have different houses on KO-35?" asked Jason. Andros nodded. "How many family members generally live in an earth house?" he asked. He was curious. "Usually two parents and their children and a pet," said TJ. "But sometimes other family members would live there too, like grandparents and aunts and uncles and stuff." Andros nodded.

He turned towards Tommy. "What about in this particular house?" he asked. Tommy looked at him. Was he serious? He seemed like he was genuinely curious, so he decided to answer. "Me, Kim, Maddy, Jack and Adam," he said. "And Ranger." Andros was confused. "Ranger?"

The black and white collie ran in and started barking. "Ranger," said Tommy, "sit!" The dog sat down and panted. Maddy giggled and went over to pet him. "I've just realised," said Tommy, "how small she is for six." Kimberly nodded. "But she is six. The doctor said so." Tommy nodded. "I'm just saying she's small. Like you." He grinned when she gave him a dirty look. "He's right," said Jason. "Shut up," she said.

"Ok," said Tommy, after discussing something with Kimberly. "I will be the blue ranger," he said. "On one condition." Andros smiled. "Whatever it is, I don't care." Tommy smiled and looked at Ashley. "I want to bring two people other than my girls," he said again. "Adam and Jason are coming too." Ashley stood up. "No!" she cried. "Not Jason!" "I don't have a problem with it," said Andros. Ashley glared at him.

Jack came in. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" he asked. "Are you a ranger?" asked Andros, noticing the police uniform. "No, I am a police officer. And you are?" Andros went over to shake his hand. "I'm Andros, from KO-35," he said. "Oh," said Jack. "I'm Jack, from earth."

"We're going to be in space for a while, ok?" said Tommy. Jack nodded. "I'm ok with that." Jason went home to tell his parents that he was going on a road trip or something with the others and get his stuff. Adam, Tommy and Kimberly packed up and left to get Jason.

_**A/N So what do you think? The story will probably jump and skip a little bit in the next chapter or the one after that. I appreciate any reviews and suggestions.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_**A/N Hey sorry this took so long, I was on holiday and couldn't get a chance to write. I own nothing apart from characters I invent.**_

"And that is that," said Andros, just finishing showing Tommy around the Astro Megaship. Ashley was going to show the others around later, as they were too lazy to go around at the present time.

"Any questions?" Andros asked Tommy. Tommy shook his head. But someone else had a particular question in mind. "Yes," said the red haired youngster that was small for six and growing at an unusual rate. "Where do you keep the ice cream because there's none in the freezer?"

They all laughed. Maddy had been given the nickname "Ice Cream" because she was completely addicted to it. Andros frowned. "I don't like ice cream so there is none," he said to Maddy. She looked horrified. Who doesn't like ice cream? she thought.

Andros indicated to Tommy to follow him and then left the room. "There can't be more," said Tommy. He had been following this guy around all day and was really tired and frustrated. But he continued to follow him anyway, after promising Maddy that he would get her some ice cream later on.

Andros took Tommy into a control room. "Ok," he said, turning to face Tommy. "This is where I keep the blue morpher, so as no one would come across it accidentally. I keep the others in the Power Vault when they're not in use." Tommy nodded.

Andros frowned. "If you are having second thoughts, say now, not later," he said to Tommy. Tommy looked surprised. "I'm not having second thoughts, don't worry," he replied. "It's just that you gave me a lot of information in one go and I am trying to understand it all."

Andros nodded. "I have a tendency to that sometimes," he said. "You should also know that I don't like admitting I'm wrong." Tommy nodded. He could be like that himself sometimes.

Andros walked over to where he kept the blue morpher and handed it to Tommy. He went to leave the control room, then turned to face Tommy again. "And let's get this straight," he said. "I know that you have been a red ranger and a leader before, but here, in this team, I am just that. You have to listen to me, and do what I say, unless you have very good reason not to." He then exited without waiting for Tommy to reply.

After he'd left, Tommy sighed. He had a feeling they were going to clash at some point. He looked at the morpher in his hand. He turned it over and examined it. "Hmm," he said, smiling. "I've never been blue before."

He exited the room and saw that everyone was watching something rather amusing. He went closer and realised that, surprise surprise, Jason and Ashley were arguing about something.

"I'm telling you Jason, that I would totally kick your butt!" snapped Ashley. "Like that's ever gonna happen," he replied. "Then let's have a match, right here, right now!" Jason smirked. "Absolutely."

"Hey," Tommy said to Kimberly. "Are they fighting over who would win in karate again?" "I dunno," Kim replied. "Ask Adam, he saw and heard the whole thing." Tommy did as she said, and when he heard the answer he just shook his head in despair. They were fighting who would win a thumb war, of all things. Whatever next?

After Ashley had won several matches, they had decided to stop playing, and went back to arguing. The others were half listening, sitting on chairs or on the ground.

"Hey," said Adam to Kimberly. "Did Ashley really push Jason out of a window when they were five, or did he just fall like she said?" Kimberly smirked. "Nah, she didn't push him, I did," she replied. Tommy and Adam just looked at her. "What?" she asked. "He flushed my goldfish down the toilet, and it wasn't dead either."

Tommy and Adam both laughed. "What? I was six. I was easily annoyed back then." Adam grinned. "You still kinda are." Kimberly glared at him. "See?" Adam said to Tommy. "Easily annoyed."

Tommy then thought of something. "Why did he flush it down the toilet?" he asked her. "Oh he thought it belonged to Ashley," she replied. "Ah," said Tommy. "That explains why he thought it was Ashley who pushed him out the window."

Andros ran in. "Where were you?" asked TJ. "Checking surveillance," he replied. "OK let's go guys, Astronema's attacking. We have to go, now!" The other rangers left along with him, and Tommy followed them.

"So what should we do?" Adam said to no one in particular. "We have a party!" joked Jason. "We go gets ice cream!" Maddy said, jumping up and down. "She kinda talks like she's younger too," said Jason. "Yeah," said Kimberly, "they said that that might happen. But she is six. She's not slowing down or anything, she's just small."

Maddy went over to Adam and put her face right up to his so his eyes were level with hers. "I WANT ICE CREAM!" she yelled. "Ice cream it is," said Adam, who looked a little scared. The other two laughed at him.

_**A/N Ok so next chapter is blue ranger's first fight with Astronema. Again, sorry for the delay in this chapter. Don't forget about that lovely little review button. Remember to click it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_**A/N Yeah so this is chapter 5. Enjoy it. I own nothing apart from characters I invent.**_

"Let's rock it!" said Andros. They had all morphed. "Ok," said Andros, "Stay alert. You never know when she might…" Andros was interrupted by Astronema sending in her goons and monster. They all fought the monsters and seemed to be doing quite a good job of it. Astronema was watching from further back.

"Why are they doing so well? Just yesterday these buffoons nearly finished them off!" Ecliptor sighed. She was in one of her moods again. "I don't know my princess," he replied. Astronema looked out towards where they were fighting again, trying to figure it out.

"They haven't!" she cried out in disbelief. "A blue space ranger? That can't be!" Ecliptor followed her gaze, and sure enough, there was a guy in blue spandex helping the other space rangers.

"But there hasn't been one in…" Oh I don't care!" Astronema interrupted him. "These buffoons suck! Am I going to have to go in myself?" Ecliptor sighed. "I highly recommend that you don't." Astronema glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

He watched as Astronema joined the fight, taking on Andros. He sighed again, and then went to help her. He focused mostly on TJ.

Astronema knocked Andros to the ground. "Any last words?" she asked. Andros continued to try and fight her off. Just then, Tommy came right up behind her and pushed her away from Andros. She fell on the ground.

"Hey!" said Andros. "What?" asked Tommy. Andros just ignored him and went to rejoin the fight. Tommy looked confused and then did the exact same.

Astronema stood up and dusted herself down. She looked over at the blue ranger. He is stronger than what I have heard, she thought. She picked up the wrath staff and sent sparks flying at Tommy.

"Whoa!" he said, quickly jumping out if the way. He turned to see Astronema. She suddenly called to her goons to retreat. The rangers were confused.

"I promise you," said Astronema, "that I will defeat you, and destroy you all!" Carlos smirked. "Yeah, you've doing a great job of that so far!" She glared at him and then continued. "And I promise you, blue space ranger, that you will be the first to die!" With that, she left.

"Lovely," said Tommy. He turned to the others. "Looks like I've made a new friend!" The others laughed, all except Andros that is.

When they had returned to the Astro Megaship, they found that Adam had gone and got lots of ice cream, and Maddy was making good use of it. Jason had gone and repaired what Andros had said needed fixing. They were now reading books.

"Why are you reading?" asked Cassie. "Because we are bored," replied Adam. "This is supposed to fix it." They laughed. Andros pulled Tommy to one side.

"Why did you get in my way?" he asked him. "Huh?" asked Tommy. "I was only helping you!" Andros sighed. "I don't particularly like people helping me," he said. Tommy groaned.

He went back to join the others, leaving Andros standing there. "Where the hell did you get ice cream?" he asked his daughter. "I made Uncie Adam gets it," she replied. He laughed. "Adam," he said. "What?" Adam asked. "You have to stop letting children bully you into doing things." They all laughed again.

_**A/N So Andros and Tommy are starting to clash. Don't forget to review please. They mean a lot. I'll try and get the next chapter uploaded soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_**A/N OK so I really don't want to write out the entire Space season so I've just done a quick summary. I know it's not ideal for everyone but it will have to do. I own nothing apart from the characters I invent.**_

Over the following months things seemed to go from bad to worse for the space rangers. Andros and Tommy were not getting along at all. They would disagree on almost anything and the others kept getting caught in the middle of it. Andros didn't like the fact that Tommy was able to correct him on things, and Tommy just hated it when Andros wouldn't listen to him.

And it wasn't just Andros Tommy wasn't getting on with. Astronema was true to her word and focused most of her time on trying to destroy Tommy. She had invented a list; a list of people she wanted destroyed. Tommy was top of the list, with Andros a close second.

When she invented the Psycho Rangers she programmed the blue one to not try to destroy the blue space ranger on sight like the others, but to bring him back to her, alive. She wanted to destroy him herself.

Psycho blue had succeeded twice in getting Tommy to Astronema, but he managed to escape both times. The first time he was able to get away by himself, using his own resources. However, the second time was a close call and if it hadn't been for Ashley, Tommy may not have been able to escape. After that they were all a lot more careful around the psychos.

Things also got a lot easier with the addition of Zhane, the silver ranger. At first he could only stay morphed for a limited time, but that problem was soon solved. Now they were facing a lot of difficulties, and decided they needed to do something about it.

* * *

"Look, I don't think we should bother them," said Andros. "I think we're handling this quite well by ourselves." Tommy sighed. They had had to retreat in the last battle with Astronema, yet Andros wouldn't admit that they needed a little help.

"But that's what they're there for!" Tommy replied. "They are called the Ranger Council Andros, they organise the rangers and help them if they need it!" "But we DON'T need it!"

"Look," said Carlos. "Why don't we wait for Zelphina and ask her what does she think we should do?" Tommy shook his head. "Zelphina is giving Maddy a month's break from lessons while she does some very important paperwork that Zotron keeps nagging her to do."

"Don't Earth children go to school?" Zhane asked. "We tried putting Maddy in school but she got picked on by the other children because of her unusual growth," said Tommy.

Maddy walked in. "Why wasn't I told I had no lessons with Zelly for a whole month?" she asked. "I didn't get round to telling you yet sweetheart." Maddy's curious brown eyes examined everyone's expressions. They all seemed quite tense, apart from Zhane, who was playing with a yo yo.

"What ya doing?" she asked. "We are trying to come up with a solution to…" Maddy turned around and began walking away. "Not interested!" she said and went right out the door.

"Your daughter," said TJ, "has a real attitude problem." Maddy was quite cheeky and most people would say that she was a very spoilt child. Which she was, in a way. She wouldn't talk to anyone she didn't think was "worth it" and didn't always do what she was told. But she was very smart.

Zelphina had noticed that she knew quite a lot of stuff kids her age wouldn't usually know. So she taught Maddy more stuff and she was learning it at a very quick pace.

"Tommy is right!" said Alpha. "We need the Council's help. But Zelphina says they're a pain in the butt, so we need a good negotiator otherwise they may not be bothered to help." Andros still didn't look convinced.

"Look," said Ashley. "They have Zordon, and we keep having to retreat. If anything bigger happens, we could be in bother." Tommy nodded in agreement. Andros sighed. "Ok fine," he said. "But if they even suggest that we destroy Karone…" "Don't worry," said Tommy. If they start any of that, we set them straight. We only want to try to turn her good again."

Andros left the room. "Ok," said Tommy. "We'll contact them tomorrow." He then left as well. Ashley groaned. "They're both as stubborn as each other!" "Well at least now we'll get some help," said TJ.

_**A/N So that's chapter 6 done. Is the Council going to be able to help? Let's just wait and see. Don't forget to review. I want at least one more review before I upload the next chapter! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_**A/N Ok, so this is mainly the first wee bit of Countdown to Destruction. I own nothing apart from the characters I invent.**_

"What do you mean they won't help?" yelled Andros. They had just had to retreat yet again and he had finally accepted that they needed help from the Ranger Council. But there was a problem.

Tommy had contacted the Council and informed them of their situation and said how they kept having to retreat and needed upgrades and bigger numbers. However, they had decided that it didn't seem too urgent and that the rangers would be able to solve the problems themselves.

"Did you tell them how unpredictable she is?" asked Carlos. "Yeah, and that she had Zordon, but they still said no!" Tommy replied. "Maybe you didn't try hard enough!" said an annoyed TJ. "Oh please no more fighting!" said Kimberly. They all turned to look at her.

"I have had enough of everyone fighting about the smallest little thing!" she said. She turned to Tommy. "Did you ask for a grant for a team up with other rangers?" she asked him. "Yeah but they said no to that as well," he replied.

They all groaned again. "So we have no help whatsoever?" asked Andros. Tommy shook his head. "I dunno." He stormed out of the room. They were all exasperated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astronema and Dark Spectre were planning the biggest battle the universe has ever seen. "The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema," said Dark Spectre. "Summon all of my evil forces. They must all unite to finally take over the universe!" "Let the battle begin!" said Astronema, holding up her wrath staff.

She assembled her own forces and announced her plans. She wanted no good, love or happiness left in the universe when she was finished. "Destroy all the forces of goodness," she said. "Especially the power rangers!"

She sent word to all of the United Alliance of Evil. They all began to prepare for the master plan. The Machine Empire and Divatox got to work immediately. However, others weren't too keen.

"There she is!" shouted Rita. She and Zedd were on the phone and could see Astronema walk in. "Your Majesty," said Elgar. "I got Rita and Zedd on the horn for you."

"We don't need your plan," said Zedd. "We have our own!" "Quiet!" said Astronema. "I make the strategy, and you will follow orders." "Oh yeah?" said Rita. "And who, may I ask, put you in charge?"

Astronema turned to face them again. "Dark Spectre himself," she replied. "Zing!" said Elgar. "Dark Spectre?" said Zedd. "Oh, well, in that case, we love your plan!"

"Thought you might!" said Elgar. Astronema turned to him. "Get me Divatox!" she said. "Then Mondo and Machina. Now!" Ecliptor and Elgar left to do as she said. She walked over to where a few quantrons were taking chains from a tube covered in a sheet. "Exit," she said to them.

She grinned and pulled the sheet off. "Welcome Zordon," she said to the inter-galactic being. "It appears you are almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone forever." "You will never succeed Astronema," the power rangers' mentor replied.

"Oh no?" she said. "Watch." She turned to the screen. "Ah yes. The home of the phantom ranger." They watched as the ranger was outnumbered and slowly being defeated and captured.

"You have a front row seat to the end of your era," she said. "And the beginning of mine!"

_**A/N So the next chapter will be the next part of Countdown to Destruction. Don't worry, I don't plan on writing it word for word from the show. That was just for this part. Don't forget to review! Keep reading to see what happens...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. Enjoy!**_

Across the universe, Dark Specter's forces were trying to gain control, and succeeding. The Machine Empire was on Eltar, fighting the Phantom Ranger. Divatox was taking care of the Aquitan Rangers and Rita and Zedd were battling Trey of Triforia.

They were attacking KO-35 as well. The rebels needed help, and so Zhane went to get the other Space Rangers and bring them there to do just that. However the problem was even bigger than he had thought.

On his way to the Astro Megaship he came under attack. About a dozen or so velocifighters fired at him. Andros flew the ship to near Zhane and helped him fight them off. When they were finally clear, Zhane boarded the Megaship.

Andros informed him that it's not just KO-35 under attack, but the rest of the universe as well. They entered the main control room, where the others were. They were checking the progress of the Alliance of Evil throughout the universe.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha," said TJ. "Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vika Galaxy," said Cassie. "The Vika have no defences." Carlos turned around. "They won't know what hit 'em!" There was a beeping noise from one of the computers. Adam went to check it out.

"They're trying to conquer the entire universe," said Zhane. "Exactly," replied Tommy. "Look at this," said Adam. "Over a thousand velocifighters are heading for the one planet they haven't conquered or even tried to yet." "And where's that?" asked Jason. "Earth."

They looked through a window and sure enough, they could see hundreds of velocifighters heading for Earth. Ashley looked over at Tommy. "Hold on Earth," said Andros. "We're on the way."

In Angel Grove, many could see the huge cloud of velocifighters flying towards the city. People stopped to look, some got out of their cars. They all wondered what they could be and why there were so many of them.

"What do you suppose they are?" a boy asked his father. They both turned around. "I don't actually know," Mr Stuart said to Justin.

Soon the sky above Angel Grove was filled with them, and many people stopped their cars to get a look. A few skidded on the road. The velocifighters started shooting suddenly. Everyone ran for cover, but not everyone was able to right away.

Cars exploded and pieces of buildings fell. The ground was littered with metal and concrete. Several buildings exploded completely and in others several windows either smashed or fell out. The destruction was terrible.

In Outer Space, several velocifighters started shooting at the rangers again. They fired lasers back at them. They didn't know how they were going get away. "Why don't you guys go, and we'll hold the fort?" suggested Zhane, indicating that Jason, Adam and Kimberly stay too.

"Good idea," said Andros. "Come on!" He and the other rangers went to morph and get their galaxy gliders. Zhane took the controls while the others operated the lasers and other weapons. Alpha helped out too.

"Hey!" said Maddy. "Damn, forgot about you," said Jason. "Can I shoot lasers too?" she asked Zhane. "Yeah, sure!" was the reply. "Just don't shoot any planets, ok?"

The rangers were soon in Angel Grove. They split up and defended different areas. When the citizens saw the rangers approaching, they all cheered. They began to fight the quantrons.

After a while, their powers were starting to fade. Ashley had been fighting a particular quantron when it grabbed her morpher from her arm. She demorphed instantly. "Oh no," she said. "Hey guys! Don't let them near your morphers!"

Cassie turned around to see who had spoken, when her morpher got grabbed too. It then happened to TJ, Carlos and Tommy. No morphers meant no power. They had to fight without them. Andros still had his because he had the battilizer and was in the air most of the time.

After a while the rangers were forced to retreat. There were too many of them to fight without any powers, and Andros wasn't doing too well against Darkonda.

Back in space, Zhane decided to take the Megawinger out. He fought hard, but again was outnumbered and eventually overpowered. The same happened with the Megaship, and Alpha decided to land it while the remaining humans evacuated it.

The rangers met in the centre of Angel Grove, hidden, and watched as several of the citizens were rounded up. "There's just too many," said TJ. "We're getting our butts kicked!" Andros shook his head in dismay and kicked a piece of metal.

_**A/N So what do you think? Reviews please. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Keep on reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. I hope you like it...**_

In the Dark Fortress, several quantrons were doing engineering, others were operating machines, and others were just walking around pretending to do something. Ecliptor, Elgar and Astronema walked in.

"The super torpedo shall be ready momentarily, my princess," said Ecliptor. "Excellent," said Astronema. "All of Earth will be history in one shot." "An entire planet destroyed," said Ecliptor. He followed Astronema out while Elgar shouted some nonsense at the quantrons.

"An entire planet?" said Darkonda from his hiding place. "Or something as big as a planet…" He looked at his scroll. He only had one life left, and he was going to use it wisely. He had been under Astronema and Dark Specter's control for too long.

He sneaked over to the super torpedo without anyone seeing him. He climbed in and flew it out. "Like taking candy from a baby."

Astronema and Ecliptor were going over plans for their invasion. They were fairly confident that they could win. Dark Specter appeared beside the Dark Fortress.

"Astronema!" he said. "Dark Spectre?" said Astronema, walking towards the window so as she could see him. "The attack is going well." "Now, finish the job," he said. She grinned. They had just the weapon to do it.

Darkonda flew the torpedo closer to Dark Specter. His back was turned, so he couldn't see him coming. This is gonna be easier than I thought, Darkonda thought to himself.

"Goodbye Dark Specter!" said Darkonda as he fired the missile. It hit his target, and Dark Specter crumbled. Astronema ran out. "Dark Specter, what's going on?" She watched as he exploded. "Dark Specter destroyed? How can this happen?" It's impossible, she thought.

Darkonda flew the torpedo towards the fortress. He was going to Astronema now. However, at the last minute, Dark Specter stood up again and swallowed it whole. "Traitor!" he cried, right before he was destroyed.

Back on Earth, pieces of the former Monarch fell all around like meteorites. Alpha informed the rangers of Dark Specter's demise. "Now who's in charge?" asked TJ. "It's obvious," said Tommy. "Astronema."

Adam, Jason and Kimberly ran over to them. "What happened?" asked Cassie. "We had to abandon ship," said Kim. "There were too many of them," said Adam. Maddy tugged on Ashley's sleeve. "Can I have ice cream?" "I don't think so," she replied.

Suddenly, they could see Ecliptor in the sky. "Dark Specter is no more," he informed them all. "Astronema, Princess of Evil, is now your Supreme Leader." Adam thought for a minute. "Doesn't that make her Queen of Evil, not princess?" he asked. They all groaned. "Does it really matter?" asked TJ.

"It is for her that we fight, and for her we will conquer the universe," he continued. "Good will be destroyed and evil will rule." Then it was no longer Ecliptor but Astronema. All the members of the Alliance throughout the universe bowed to her. Divatox was very unhappy.

On Earth, the citizens used this opportunity to escape from the quantrons who had gathered them up. "Don't worry," a mother said to her young son. "The power rangers will come and save us." The rangers sighed when they heard her. How could they win with only one morpher between them?

In the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor were just getting their heads round the idea that Astronema was now in charge. They could do whatever they wanted!

"Karone," said Zordon. "You are no longer under Dark Specter's command. Use your powers to stop this madness." Astronema turned around and walked towards Zordon. Ecliptor came right behind her.

"Silence!" Ecliptor said to Zordon. "You are not evil," Zordon continued. She thought about for a minute. He was right, or so she thought. Why am I doing this? she thought. She was Andros' sister, Karone. Not Astronema.

Just then an electric shock from the machine attached to the side of her head went through her. It was painful. Her whole brain felt it go through. Then she started thinking differently.

"My queen," said Ecliptor. "Are you alright?" She looked up with an evil glare in her eyes. "I'm not just evil," she said. "I'm the queen of evil!" "Yes!" said Ecliptor. A quantron came in and handed her a bag. She looked in it and grinned.

She turned to Ecliptor. "Move in! We have the morphers. Let's take Earth once and for all!"

The people of Angel Grove watched as the Dark Fortress hovered in the sky. It stopped near the top of a very high building. The quantrons and other subjects of Astronema began to cheer. The rangers watched from two different hiding places.

Astronema and Ecliptor appeared on the building. "People of Angel Grove!" she said. "I am Astronema. The rest of the universe, and your planet, have surrendered. The power rangers can't save you. They already tried, and they failed!" The crowd gasped. How could that be?

"I control Earth!" she continued. "The rangers are among you, somewhere, hiding from me. This is not acceptable!" The rangers looked at one another. How did she know that?

"By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me, or I'll destroy the whole planet! It's them or it's you Oh, and if you can't get them all, just bring me blue. That might be enough." She and Ecliptor then left to go back inside the Dark Fortress. The rangers and the citizens watched on in horror and in fear.

"Daddy?" said Maddy. "What sweetheart?" he replied. "I changed my mind. I don't like you being a power ranger anymore." He sighed. "Neither do I angel," he said. "Neither do I."

_**A/N Keep the reviews coming. i'll try to get the next few chapters up as soon as, but only if you review...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. **_

A few of the citizens were sitting in the centre of town, around a campfire. They couldn't believe what Astronema had said. They were now debating on what to do. Should they find the power rangers and hand them in? Or should they do nothing and hope that they would come and save them all?

"Look," said a lady with blond hair. "We've been talking and talking, over and over. What are we going to do? I mean, where are the power rangers?" She was very worried.

"Yeah," said a man who was sitting down. "If they are here, why won't they help us?" A horrifying thought suddenly came to the lady's mind. "What if they've left us?" she said. "Maybe she's right," said the man. "Maybe they have left us."

"Wait a minute!" said Bulk. He stood up. "Listen everyone! The rangers have never let us down before. We have to believe they'll be here." A few people nodded, slightly comforted by the idea that they might come.

Ashley sighed. She had been listening to what they had been saying. She felt so useless, not being to help properly because she didn't have her morpher. She turned and went back to where the rangers were sitting.

She told them what she had heard. "What do we do? Everyone is counting on us," she told them. They all thought for a minute. No one could come up with an answer.

They heard a clanging noise, like some one banging into trash cans. TJ went over to see what was happening. He could see a boy of nineteen with blond hair, clutching his side. It was Zhane, the silver ranger, and he looked like he was hurt.

Cassie went over to him. She helped him walk over to a seat and he sat down. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "I survived but the winger didn't," he replied between ows and ouches.

"Not good," said TJ. "And the rebels?" Zhane sighed. "They surrendered." Cassie frowned. "Then we're on our own," she said. "Anyone that could've helped us has either been destroyed or captured."

Carlos stood up. "Astronema hasn't captured all civilians on Earth," he said. "Maybe we could organise them. We could find a way to…" "We can't risk their lives like that," TJ interrupted.

"Look guys," said Tommy. "Don't give up. If we could just make a plan…" TJ spun around to face him. "And what plan would that be, Tommy?" He was quite angry.

"Look," said Kimberly. "I know you're all fed up and mad because you don't know what you can do but don't get angry with each other, it isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm just asking the brilliant Tommy Oliver what we are supposed to do," he said to her. "It's one thing to say we have to make a plan, and another to actually make one that works!"

Maddy began to cry. All the shouting and arguing had made her quite distressed. As well as that, it was late at night and usually she would've been fast asleep at this time and so she was very tired.

Tommy picked her up and gave her a hug. "It's OK sweetheart," he said while rubbing her back. "I don't like fighting," she sobbed.

"Maybe if I get into the Dark Fortress I can convince my sister to stop this madness," said Andros. Ever since he had found out that Astronema was really his sister Karone, he had tried his hardest to turn her good again.

He had succeeded once, but then they kidnapped her and implanted the machine in her head. Whenever she thought about doing something good, it brainwashed her into doing something completely evil. He was positive that he could succeed again.

"I'll go with you," said Tommy. "I can back you up. You go in there alone, and you won't come back out. If two of us go in, at least one of us will come back out alive." Andros nodded in agreement.

"Andros," said TJ. "She's not your sister anymore. They've changed her." He turned towards Tommy. "She hates you, and you don't have your morpher. She'll destroy you on sight!"

Zhane walked over to Andros. He put his hands on his shoulders. "You have to face it," he said to him. "There is no more Karone."

Andros pushed Zhane away. "I will never accept that!" They both looked at each other for a moment.

An idea suddenly struck Tommy. "Carlos is right," he said. Everyone looked over at him. "Are you suggesting that we risk ordinary people's lives?" asked a shocked TJ.

Tommy shook his head. "I mean, if she hasn't captured all civilians on Earth," he said. "Then she hasn't captured all the power rangers on Earth either."

Adam understood what he was saying. "If we can find a way to fix all the morphers from the past few years," he said, "then we can give them back to the rangers and…"

Kimberly shook her head. "That would count as a team up, and we got refused for a grant. We can't do that." Jason grinned. "Not if they volunteered to it," he said.

"But they wouldn't know about it unless we told them about it," said Carlos. "If we get someone who isn't a ranger to inform them about it," said Adam, "it wouldn't count. They would have volunteered."

"Who could we use?" asked Ashley. Maddy grinned. "I can do it!" she said.

"Now if me, Jason and Kim get to the Command Centre," said Adam, "we might be able to fix the morphers and get them out to the others in time."

Ranger the dog rubbed his head against Kimberly's leg. "Hey!" she said. "We can send Ranger into the Dark Fortress and see if he can get the space morphers."

They nodded. Ranger was very capable of looking after himself. They were sure he would be fine in there.

They all began to make plans of what to do in the morning. Andros looked over to Tommy. He gave a little nod and Tommy nodded back. They both left when no one was looking, and headed for the Dark Fortress.

_**A/N So as you can see this is gonna turn out a bit differently. Don't forget to review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. Enjoy the chapter.**_

It was morning, and everyone was nervous. They had decided not to turn in the rangers in the hope that they would come and help them.

Zack Taylor was standing with his friends Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell. They were waiting. They didn't know what was going to happen. They hoped, like everyone else, that the rangers would show up. "If only I had my morpher," he said.

Maddy Oliver saw them and patted her pockets and made sure she had the remaining two morphers. She had found everyone else already. This was going to be a challenge however as these people had never met her and didn't know who she was.

Kimberly watched her walk over to them, making sure that nothing happened to her on the way over.

"Hello," she said to them. "Oh hi cutie," said Aisha. "Where are your mom and dad?" Maddy thought for a minute. "Oh are you lost?" asked Zack. Maddy shrugged.

"Aaww," said Trini. "Well, it's not safe for you to be on your own right now, so why don't you stay with us and then your mom and dad can find you." Maddy nodded.

"Why won't the power rangers come?" she asked them. They sighed. "If other power rangers helped them, then maybe they would come," she said, slyly. "Well, if I had a morpher I would," said Zack. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for volunteering." They turned to see who it was. It was Jason. Maddy gave him the morphers. He handed them to Zack and Trini. "Ok, you two are coming with me," he said.

"And you Aisha, if it's ok, will baby sit the monster here and the dog too." She nodded. "You'll also keep communications with Tommy and Andros, ok?" "Sure."

Maddy groaned. "I don't wanna stay here!" she said. "Well you have to," he said to her. "You're not the boss of me!" she said. Jason sighed. "I'll get Kimberly."

He left and Kim was there in five seconds. "Maddy, you are staying with Aisha and that's that!" she said. Maddy shook her head. She was such a stubborn little child.

"Five," said Kimberly. "No!" said Maddy. "Four." Maddy stomped her foot. "Three." Maddy groaned. "No momma I don't want to!" she cried. Trini, Aisha and Zack looked at one another. "Momma?" they said in unison.

"No more ice cream for you then," Kimberly said. "But mommy I want to stay with you!" Kimberly sighed. "No, it's too dangerous sweetie." She kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

She indicated to Zack and Trini to follow her and they left. Ranger came over and sat beside Aisha. "So," she said. "Kim's your mom, huh?" Maddy scowled. "Yes," she said quite simply. "And Tommy's my daddy, Adam's my godfather and Ashley's my godmother. No more questions now."

Aisha sighed. Either this kid was always like this or she was really cranky.

"Power rangers!" cried out Astronema. Astronema and Ecliptor were standing on top of the high building again. They were looking for the citizens to turn in the power rangers.

"You're cowards!" she continued. "You would sacrifice this entire planet? I'll ask one last time. Where are the power rangers?"

She looked around at all the citizens that had gathered. None of them were saying anything. Nobody was revealing any hidden people. "Apparently they're going to keep them hidden from you," said Ecliptor.

Astronema glared at them all. "As you wish," she said. Zhane, Cassie, TJ, Ashley and Cassie watched from their hiding place. "We have to but ourselves some more time," said Jason. "How?" asked Adam.

"Let the destruction of Earth begin!" cried out Astronema. "Wait!" cried out somebody. They all looked to see who it was. It was Bulk!

"I am the blue ranger!" he yelled. Skull followed his lead. "I am the black ranger!" Skull shouted. Professor Phenomenus shouted that he was the red ranger. Pretty soon, everyone was saying that they were a ranger.

"Fine then," said Astronema. "Destroy them all!"

"Wait!" shouted TJ. "We are the power rangers!" Astronema grinned. Ashley, Carlos, Cassie and Zhane were standing with him. Since Ranger only managed to get TJ and Zhane's morphers out, they were the only ones who could morph into space rangers.

"Let's rocket!" said Zhane, and the green and silver space rangers were standing there. Astronema looked at the others.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked mockingly. "Morph," said Ashley. Justin ran up and joined them. "But you can't, I have your morphers!"

"No," said Ashley. "You have our space morphers. Justin, if you will." He grinned. "Sure. Shift into turbo!" Now the yellow, blue, pink and green turbo rangers were standing there. They threw themselves into the fight.

Astronema was fuming. How could she not have seen that happening? She looked around and saw Adam with Kat, Tanya and Rocky. "No way," she said.

Adam grinned. "It's morphin time," he said as they morphed into the green, pink, yellow and blue zeo rangers. Astronema looked towards Jason and Kimberly.

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled. "Oh I would!" said Kimberly. "It's morph…" began Jason. "Hey!" interrupted Kimberly. "I wanna say it!" Jason laughed. "It's morphin time!" The original five mighty morphin power rangers joined the fight.

When Bulk and Skull saw who the rangers were, they decided to help them fight. Other civilians saw too, and they also decided to help. But they weren't the only ones that saw.

"I thought we said no to a team up grant?" asked Mikel. "I think," said Ariado, "that we ought to pay them a little visit."

_**A/N So what do you think? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Next chapter's about Tommy and Andros in the Dark Fortress, and since only Andros has a morpher, it should be interesting...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. **_

Andros looked round the corner. He and Tommy had gone into the Dark Fortress without anyone seeing them. They were looking for Astronema, so Andros could try and convince her to stop this. They were also looking for Zordon, seeing if they could rescue him.

"Ecliptor is in there with a bunch of quantrons," he said to Tommy. "We need a distraction." Andros took out his weapon and hit a control panel.

When Ecliptor came out to check what was happening, Andros and Tommy sneaked in to the room. They then locked the door, but not before Ecliptor noticed them go in.

"That was close," said Andros. Tommy nodded in agreement. They turned around to see where they were. They saw an inter-dimensional being with very little energy left. "Zordon!" they cried out in unison.

"Tommy, Andros," he said. "We thought we'd never see you again Zordon," said Tommy. Zordon sighed. "One of you must destroy me," said Zordon. "It is the only way to stop Astronema's forces."

Tommy shook his head. "No," he said. "Zordon, we can't destroy you," agreed Andros. "There has to be another way!" Zordon shook his head. "There is no other way."

Andros lifted his saber and was about to do as Zordon asked when he stopped. "No," he said. "I won't destroy you. You ask too much. I can't do it."

"How about if we destroy you?" suggested somebody behind them. They turned around to see that Astronema and Ecliptor had entered. They sent a blast at each of them. Andros flew backwards into the other room, whereas Tommy just fell down.

Astronema looked at Ecliptor. "You take care of the red one, leave blue to me." Ecliptor nodded. "Yes my queen," he replied, and then he left to fight Andros.

Tommy stood up and faced Astronema. "Karone," he said. "Look, you and I both know that this isn't you. You are not evil." Astronema sent a blast at him from her wrath staff.

"How would you know?" she said, menacingly. "Because I used to be an evil ranger," he replied. "Yes, but the difference is you were brainwashed, I am really evil."

She sent another blast from her staff. Tommy fell down on the floor. He got up again. "Sorry Andros," he thought. "I tried." He began to fight Astronema quite forcefully. There were blasts and kicks, punches and hits.

Astronema hit him several times in the stomach and chest, and now Tommy was in quite a bit of pain. They were fighting for quite some time when Tommy hit her with a particularly powerful kick and she flew backwards across the room, slumping against the wall.

"Tommy," said Zordon. He turned around to face his mentor. "You must destroy me now before it's too late." Tommy sighed. Zordon was right. What else could he do? He got ready to destroy the energy tube.

"How about if I help?" asked Astronema. Tommy spun around. He'd thought she was unconscious. She was standing up again. She didn't look like Astronema anymore, and that scared him.

Her hair was blond again, and the machine had somehow come out. There was blood running down the side of her face. She still had the evil look in her eye, but she looked like Karone, not Astronema.

Before Tommy could move, she lifted her wrath staff and then threw it straight at the blue space ranger. It hit him right in the stomach and he went backwards, in the air. He crashed into Zordon and shattered the energy tube, sending the good energy of Zordon throughout the universe.

It hit Astronema first. She collapsed, instantly turning back into Karone. It turned monsters such as the Machine Empire and Elgar into dust.

Rita, Zedd and Divatox turned into ordinary humans, with no evil purposes. Trey of Triforia was surprised to see Rita and Zedd dancing minutes after they had been attacking him.

On Earth, all the quantrons disintegrated and all the rangers demorphed instantly. Parents of the rangers looked on, shocked to see their children in the spandex. Everyone cheered.

Andros watched in relief as Ecliptor was no more. He demorphed too, and, thinking that Tommy would just get out straight away, left the Dark Fortress.

He met with the other rangers in the center of the town. "Hey, Andros!" shouted Ashley. He ran over to them. "Hey, Andros," mimicked Jason in a babyish voice. "Tommy's right," said Adam when he heard him. "You **do** like Ashley.

Jason looked offended. "Me?" he said in disbelief. "Like Ashley? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Adam laughed. "Why are you so jealous then?" Jason couldn't think of a reply and so just ignored Adam and walked away.

Maddy came running over to them. "Momma!" she cried out. Kimberly lifted her up. "Hey baby," she said. "Ok," said Zack. "Now that we have time to talk, this kid is too old to be yours."

Kim laughed. "She's really three, but she grows twice as fast, so she's six," she explained. "Ah," said Zack and Trini in unison. "She is just adorable. She looks so much like her mom," said Trini.

Kim turned to Andros. "Where's Tommy?" she asked him. "He's not here?" he said. Kimberly shook her head. "Then I guess he's still in there."

Aisha came over too. "Guys," she said. "I can't get through to Tommy."

_**A/N So what do you think? Don't forget to review. What will happen? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent.**_

"I think," said Adam, "that we'd better go in and check on them." Jason was confused. "Them?" he asked. "Yeah," said Andros. "Tommy and Karone." "Do you think something bad has happened?" asked Kim.

Adam shrugged. He didn't know what to think. He looked over at the other rangers who had "volunteered" to help out. They didn't know what the hell was going on and wanted to know.

"Ok," said Andros. "Me, Jason and Adam will go in and look for them, make sure they're OK and then get them out." Ashley nodded. "Me, Cassie, TJ and Carlos will get everyone back to the Megaship," she said. "Do you know where Alpha parked it?"

Jason nodded. "Near the Command Centre," he said. "I'll stay out here," said Kimberly. "Just in case you'll need back up." Zhane wondered what he could do. "Me and Maddy will go get ice cream!" he said, looking at the others.

She ran on ahead of him. "Just in case," he said before following. Jason sighed. "I'm sure that's not the case," he said reassuringly. They all set out to do what they had planned.

"What's going on?" Kat asked Ashley. "I don't know," she replied. "We're all just going to go back to the Astro Megaship and relax." They all did as the Space Rangers said.

"Ok," said Adam. "Let's go." He, Andros and Jason then entered the Dark Fortress with Kimberly waiting outside.

They split up and started calling out for Tommy and Karone. They were in for about two minutes when Karone ran to them. "Karone!" said Jason and Adam in unison.

She looked confused. "Who are you?" she asked. They then realised that she couldn't remember anything. "Andros, over here!" shouted Jason. Andros came running when he heard them.

"Karone?" he said. "Andros? Is that you?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh my gosh, I don't know what happened or how I got here!" He sighed. "It's a long story!" he said.

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Jason. "Um, yeah!" she said. "That was why I was looking for somebody. He is really badly hurt. There's blood everywhere." Adam and Jason looked at one another.

"Ok, Andros," said Adam. "You and Karone get out of here. Take her back to the megaship or something. And call an ambulance." Andros nodded. Karone pointed to where they should go.

When they got there it was worse than what Karone described it. He was covered in blood, and there were pieces of Zordon's energy tube everywhere too. There was also blood on the other side of the room, but they guessed that that was Karone's because she had been hurt too.

They heard footsteps and turned to see who it was. "Oh my gosh!" said Kimberly, covering her hands with her mouth. The medics were behind her and pushed past her. Jason went over to her. "It's gonna be OK," he said. She shook her head.

"Hey," said Adam quietly. "Why don't me and you go in the ambulance, that way we'll know exactly what happens when it happens." She nodded and went out with him, following the medics.

Jason sighed and looked around him. He and Adam were now covered in blood too. He left and watched as the ambulance drove off. He then took out his communicator.

"Zhane," he said. "Yeah?" came the reply. "Keep Maddy out as long as possible. Tommy's gone to hospital." He then left for the megaship.

When he got there, Andros had already informed the others about what happened. "Are you saying that I did all this?" Karone asked the others in disbelief. "I am so sorry! What the hell was I thinking?"

They all saw Jason come in and noticed the blood on his T-shirt. "Is it really bad?" asked Billy. "I dunno," said Jason. "We'll probably get a call from either Adam or Kim in a while."

The door opened and two people entered. Only Andros recognised them. "Uh-oh," said Andros. "And these are?" asked Jason. "The heads of the Ranger Council from KO-35," he replied.

_**A/N So what next? Tell me what you think so far by reviewing. **_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**A/N I own nothing apart from the characters I invent. **_

"We want to know," said Ariado, one of the heads of the Ranger Council, "why you had a team up when we said no to a team up grant?" The rangers were quite nervous. They had never met the Ranger Council before and didn't know what they were like, and so didn't know what to say.

"Well?" asked an impatient Mikel, the other head of the Council. "So," said Ashley. "When we need help, you don't bother coming. But if we do something you don't like you come and demand an explanation. That's good to know."

They glared at her. "You can't talk to us like that, missy," said Mikel. "Oi!" said Jason. "I don't care who you are, you can't insult my friends and get away with it!" Rocky turned to Aisha. "Jason? Sticking up for Ashley? Now I've seen everything!"

"Well congratulations," said Ariado. "You all managed to screw up." Now they were getting annoyed. They were in trouble because they wouldn't help them. It was hardly fair.

The door slammed open. Everyone turned to look and saw Zelphina and Zotron storm in. She looked furious.

"Why," she shouted to Mikel and Ariado. "Why did you not help them?" "We felt that they would be able to solve the situation themselves." She was fuming. "And that is why Zordon, my brother and the co-head of the Ranger Court is destroyed?"

They looked nervous now. They didn't know about that. "And," continued Zelphina, "that is why the longest running power ranger on Earth is in hospital having a very serious operation that could cost him his life?"

Everyone gasped. They hadn't known that because no one had called to tell them yet. "W-what?" sobbed Maddy. She and Zhane had just come in after Zelphina and Zotron without anyone noticing.

"Um," said Zhane. "She didn't mean Earth. She meant KO-35. Why don't we go to the playground?" He picked her up and hurried out.

"And now you have upset a little girl!" she seethed. "Now that was not our fault!" Ariado defended himself. "Don't correct me!" she yelled. "You are in big trouble." She turned to Zotron. "I go away to do paperwork and I come back to find one dead and one not far from it!" She then stormed out.

**One week later:**

Kimberly Hart was sitting in a hospital room. Tommy was lying unconscious in the bed. It had been a week since the whole fiasco. He had had a major operation and still had not woken up. The doctors were saying that his chances of surviving were not good.

She looked around the room. There were flowers everywhere and lots of get well soon cards. The majority of the cards were handmade by Maddy and Zhane as well, as she kept insisting that they made more.

The door opened and Adam and Maddy walked in. "Is daddy still sleeping?" she asked. She climbed onto her mother's knee. "Yes, well," she replied. "Daddy is very sick." She handed her another card. Kimberly put it on the table.

"Jack said he'll be fine," said Adam. "After all, if he could recover from falling off a building…" She sighed. "I hope you're right Adam. But even Jack's not too sure anymore."

"Ok," said Adam. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat. I'll be back later." He left.

Maddy leaned back against her mother. "When he wakes up," she said, "can we go on a picnic?" Kimberly smiled. "Of course we can sweetie," she replied.

"Only if I get some of your ice cream." Kimberly jumped. Tommy was looking at them, smiling. "Daddy!" cried Maddy. She jumped down from her mom's lap and climbed on the bed.

"Yay!" she said. "You're all better now!" He gave her a hug. Kimberly went beside him and kissed him on the forehead. "You're ok!" she said. "Of course I am!" he said. "I'm Tommy Oliver."

She giggled. "I have to go to the bathroom," she said. "Ah, so romantic." She giggled again and left. "Hey baby girl," he said. "Will you go over to my pocket and get a small box out of it?"

She nodded and got it. She handed it to him and he put it under the covers. "Don't tell mom, ok?" She nodded. "Is it a surprise?" she asked. "Yeah, so don't tell her or it'll be ruined!"

Kimberly came back again to see Maddy on the floor drawing a picture. "So I guess the novelty of you waking up wore off," she said. He laughed. "Did you tell whoever that I woke up yet?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet. Just the doctor. I'll tell everyone else in a minute." He grinned. "Nah," he said. "Don't. I'll just walk in and scare the hell out of everyone. But first…" He patted the space on the bed beside him. She sat down.

He reached under the covers and pulled out the little box. He gave it to her. "Open it," he said. She opened the box. Inside there was a ring. "Tommy," said Kimberly, surprised. "Kimberly Ann Hart," he said. "Will you marry me?"

A huge smile spread across her face. "Yes!" she said, nodding. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" They kissed.

"Oooh," said Maddy, spotting the ring. "Pretty." She climbed back up on the bed beside her parents. "See now," said Tommy. "We'll be a proper family."

_**A/N Don't forget to review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_**A/N I own nothing apart from characters I invent. This is just a short chapter to wrap up the story.**_

The rangers were sitting in the megaship along with the Council, Zelphina and Zotron. "If he doesn't wake up," Zelphina warned the Council. "You'll wish none of you had ever been born!"

She sighed. "I am creating another organisation that will work alongside the Ranger Council. It will be called the Ranger Union and be run by power rangers." She indicated to Zotron to continue.

"Yes," he said. "It will be a separate organisation and it will mean splitting up future and possibly present and past ranger teams. Trey, the phantom ranger and the aquitan rangers will stay with the Council. The rest of you, for now, will make up the Union."

"If the Council messes up like this again," said Zelphina. "It will be abolished and there will be only the Union."

"Cool, can I join?" asked a voice behind them all. Zelphina smiled. It was Tommy. Everyone was surprised and excited. Just that morning they had all feared he wouldn't make it, yet here he was as good as new.

Well, not really. He was in crutches, still had the most painful stomach and he had a headache. But still, he was alive and that was all that mattered.

That night, the people of Angel Grove threw a huge party in the city center to thank the power rangers for all they had done. There was food, music and fireworks and everyone was there.

"I'm hungry," Rocky said as he began to eat a huge burger. Everyone laughed. He was always hungry.

"Hey now that we're all together, I want to announce something," said Tommy. Everyone listened. "Kimberly and I are getting married."

"Oh my gosh!" said Ashley. "That's great!" Everyone congratulated them and started talking about it like crazy.

"Excellent," said Adam. "Another huge party. I can't wait!"

_**A/N So that's that. Keep reviewing and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
